su vida o tu orgullo
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru: Naruto tiene un hijo enfermo y se sabe que va a morir para alargarle un poco mas la vida debe de pedirle a su otro padre que le ayude este acepta a cambio de sexo, habrá amor entre los dos o no?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su autor

Capitulo 1

-deberías decirle-dijo una mujer rubia con dos grandes pechos con el ceño fruncido y con una bata blanca mirando por el cristal de una de las habitaciones del hospital

-saldrá de esta-dijo sin sentimientos un rubio con marcas en la cara

-solo dices eso, Naruto-dijo la mujer mirando al mas joven que este estaba apoyado en la pared-no te das cuenta que es un niño de diez años?-la mujer entre cerró los ojos con enfado-no tienes sentimientos hacia tu único hijo-Naruto suspiró-caerá en tu conciencia si muere

-sabemos que morirá-dijo de lo mas normal el rubio-tú lo dijiste abuela Tsunade

-Sora ha heredado esa enfermedad y sabemos que en nuestra familia nadie la ha tenido-se acercó la mujer a Naruto y lo agarró de sus brazos-Naruto ve a por su otro padre el puede hacer que se le alargue la vida-el rubio cerró los ojos y los abrió-se que nos dijiste cuando tenías quince años que no sabías quien es el padre pero yo se que lo sabes-lo agarró con mas fuerza los brazos ya que el rubio no decía nada solo miraba por la ventana que se podía ver a un niño conectado en máquinas-Naruto debes ayudarlo

-yo no quise tenerlo-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido-nunca quise tener hijos y vosotros me obligasteis a tenerlo

-en estos años no te hemos pedido nada respecto a Sora y solo te lo estoy pidiendo una vez-dejó de agarrar los brazos del rubio para mirar al suelo-antes eras un niño muy alegre y te preocupabas y ayudabas a todos, por que ese cambio Naruto-miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido

-vosotros no sabíais nada de lo que pasaba -susurró Naruto

-nos dimos cuenta tarde de lo que te hacían en la escuela por eso cuando tuviste a Sora decidimos cambiarte a otra-Naruto se separó de su abuela y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en ese lugar, Tsunade solo lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior-antes de que Sora se enfermara nos dijiste que querías tener un acercamiento con Sora de padre e hijo, por que no quieres ayudarlo? Sabes perfectamente que con la ayuda de él podrás …

-él me lo quitará-cortó Naruto a Tsunade que esta abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo dicho-lo que él quería era tener hijos pero no podía por que su familia estaba maldita

-maldita?-dijo sin entender Tsunade-a que te refieres?

-no me dijo mas-dijo Naruto mirando al suelo

-Tsunade, eres tú?-la rubia miró hacia la voz dulce de mujer y abrió los ojos, ante ella estaba una mujer de pelo negro largo, con una pequeña sonrisa pero se la veía demacrada

-Mikoto Uchiha eres tú?-Naruto miró a la mujer sorprendido

-me alegro que me recuerdes aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo de que no nos veíamos-dijo la mujer azabache

-has venido al hospital para hacerte alguna revisión?

-desgraciadamente no-dijo con tristeza Mikoto

-ocurre algo?-dijo Tsunade

-recuerdas a mi hijo mayor?-Tsunade afirmó con la cabeza-Itachi se está muriendo

-que-dijo sorprendida Tsunade y Naruto se levantó y se acercó a las mujeres-él es mi nieto Naruto

-ya le recuerdo-dijo Mikoto con dulzura-era un niño que las dos veces que le vi se escondía entre las piernas de Minato

-Naruto ya no es como era antes-dijo Tsunade con el ceño fruncido-que le pasó a Itachi?

-una enfermedad que solo tienen los primogénitos de la familia Uchiha-suspiró Mikoto-le pudimos alargar la vida gracias a Fugaku y su hermano a través de transfusiones de sangre, pero ya no se puede hacer mas por él

-que tipo de enfermedad tiene?-dijo Tsunade seria

-la sangre la tiene con coágulos y no le rige bien y no le llega como le tiene que llegar al celebro, por eso se le hace trasfusiones de sangre, pero solo puede ser de su padre y hermano-Tsunade estaba mas seria de lo de costumbre al escuchar a la azabache y Naruto solo abrió los ojos-gracias a eso ha podido vivir diez años-sonrió la mujer

-sus ojos han cambiado?-dijo Tsunade y Mikoto solo la miró durante unos segundos

- si, de tenerlos negros se les a puesto rojos con aspas-Tsunade miró a Naruto que este miró al suelo pensativo-lo tenemos mas o menos asimilado lo de su muerte pero igual duele, mi hijo menos está muy unido a él y se que lo está pasando mal, hay días que se la pasa en este hospital el día entero y hay otros días que ni se aparece por aquí-la azabache suspiró con tristeza-le costará superar la muerte de Itachi-la mujer en ese momento se dio cuenta que los dos rubios estaban pensativos-ocurre algo Tsunade?

-no pasa nada Mikoto-dijo Tsunade-ibas a ver a Itachi?

-si

-cuando pase un rato me pasaré a verlo

-te lo agradecería-dijo Mikoto y después de despedirse comenzó alejarse, Tsunde encaró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-Naruto tu hijo tiene la misma enfermedad de Itachi, pero me gustaría que me dijeras que tu hijo no es un Uchiha aunque se en estos momentos que lo es-Naruto solo la miraba-Naruto dime-gritó

-ahora entiendo lo de la maldición-susurró Naruto

-puedes alargarle la vida a tu hijo diez años, Sora merece vivir y saber lo que es la vida aunque sea diez años

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto

-el padre de Sora es el hijo menor de Mikoto-Tsunade en ese momento con paso rápido se fue hacia la dirección donde se había ido Mikoto y a los tres minutos volvió-ve a la empresa Sharingan, Sasuke está en ese lugar y haz que ayude a vuestro hijo-Naruto solo estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer-hazlo y compórtate por una vez como un padre-Naruto al salir de esa paralización sin pensarlo salió corriendo del lugar, Tsunade sonrió complacida y miró por el cristal-volverá a ser todo como antes, Sora, estarás sano y serás un niño sano

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió del taxi, miró el gran edificio que ponía Sharingan en letras grandes, soltó el aire por la boca de mala gana sin saber el por que había echo caso a su abuela, aunque sabía Naruto que en el fondo de su corazón quería que su hijo se recuperara y fuese el niño de siempre, alegre con un toque de seriedad pero sabía que hacía feliz a sus abuelos como a su padre

Entró Naruto al edificio, al fondo vio a una mujer con bastante trabajo y se acercó a ella con paso firme

-la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha?-dijo serio Naruto, la mujer en ningún momento lo miró, no paraba de teclear en el ordenador y coger llamadas

-en el último piso, al fondo-dijo la mujer

-gracias-dijo Naruto y se dirigió al ascensor, tocó el botón e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta, la mujer al sentir la señal de que el ascensor se abría levantó la mirada dándose un golpe en la frente por lo irresponsable que fue a decirle a un extraño donde se ubicaba su jefe y ni siquiera preguntar de quien se trataba

Naruto al salir del ascensor caminó al fondo con la mirada fija al frente sin mirar a ningún trabajador ya que estos le miraron y murmuraban preguntando quien era, a unos metros de la puerta del fondo que ponía el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha paró para coger aire, vio a la secretaria que estaba en su mesa en el ordenador, la miró unos segundos y la recordó, como podía olvidar ese cabello rosa que en el pasado esa misma chica se burlaba de él y le golpeaba junto con sus demás amigos, suspiró fuertemente por que no podía echarse atrás tenía que decirle a Sasuke que ayudara a su hijo, frunció el ceño y con decisión se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar ni decir nada a la secretaria, puso la mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta y escuchó una voz femenina con enfado

-oye no puedes pasar a ese lugar-Naruto ya estaba dentro de la oficina cuando la secretaria de pelo rosa se le piso delante, Naruto solo la miró serio y ella del mismo modo asta que ella poco a poco su cara la puso de sorpresa abriendo los ojos-Naruto-susurró para luego fruncir el ceño-se puede saber que haces aquí?

-no te importa-dijo con indiferencia Naruto para luego sonreír de medio lado-no querías ser doctora, Sakura? Tanto que decías que ibas a ser la mejor doctora y has acabado siendo una simple secretaria

-no te importa el por que no estudié para ser doctora, lo que tienes que hacer es largarte de aquí-dijo Sakura seria para luego sonreír con malicia-adefesio-dijo con malicia esto

-se puede saber por que has interrumpido en mi oficina Sakura-dijo una voz de hombre con enfado desde el fondo de la oficina, la chica se giró y miró a su jefe

-un indeseable a interrumpido tu oficina, Sasuke-dijo Sakura y el azabache miró al rubio que estaba atrás de la peli rosa y una milésima de segundo abrió sus ojos sorprendido para luego seguir con su rostros serio-llamaré a seguridad-la chica iba a salir para hacer lo que había dicho

-no hace falta yo me encargo de él-dijo Sasuke-déjanos solos

-como digas-forzó una sonrisa la chica-pero esta noche quedamos cierto?-dijo con picardía y mirando de reojo al rubio que este estaba igual

-te llamaré para confirmarte-dijo Sasuke-Sakura salió de la oficina sin gustarle esa respuesta ya que siempre Sasuke y ella quedaban para divertirse juntos sin ningún pero de por medio

Naruto y Sasuke estaban a solas en la oficina, había silencio entre los dos, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, asta que el azabache sonrió de medio lado-mucho tiempo sin vernos, Dobe, casi once años-Naruto entrecerró los ojos y no le contestó a eso-me has echado de menos y por eso has venido-dijo con burla-Naruto cerró sus puños con fuerza

-a la última persona que quisiera ver es a ti

-entonces a que has venido?-se recargó Sasuke en su mesa de trabajo cruzando sus brazos en el pecho sin dejar de mirar con seriedad al rubio que estaba a una distancia de él, el rubio cerró los ojos sacando aire por la boca y los abrió

-necesito un favor-susurró Naruto y a Sasuke le costó escuchar

-depende que tipo de favor-dijo Sasuke y caminó unos pasos hacia Naruto dejando un poco de distancia y con las manos en los bolsillos-no creo que se trate de dinero-tu madre te dejó bastante y tu padre tiene una gran empresa

-no se trata de eso y tú serías a la última persona que le pediría dinero, antes me moriría de hambre-Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia

-no tengo mucho tiempo, dime a lo que has venido sin rodeos

-se trata de-Naruto bajó su cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego encararlo otra vez con seriedad-se trata de mi hijo-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa revelación ya que no se esperaba que el rubio tuviera un hijo-está enfermo y se va a morir, por eso he venido, para que lo ayudes

-y que tengo que ver yo en eso-dijo Sasuke con odio mezclado con celos pero bien disimulados para que el rubio no se percatara de eso

-tu hermano mayor se está muriendo y tú lo has estado ayudando para que siga con vida-Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos ya que las había sacado de sus bolsillos al saber que el rubio tenía un hijo-quiero que hagas lo mismo con mi hijo Sora -Sasuke no dijo nada solo lo miraba con odio-mi hijo a heredado esa misma enfermedad, la que tiene tu hermano mayor-el azabache entre cerró los ojos ya que no entendía muy bien el por que el hijo de Naruto tenía la enfermedad que suelen tener los primogénitos del clan Uchiha -se que te puede costar asimilarlo pero solo te pido eso, Sora solo tiene diez años-la mirada del rubio se entristeció-tiene derecho a vivir unos cuantos años mas-Sasuke como no era tonto entendió el por que le pedía ayuda a él y quiso hacer una sonrisa al saber el parentesco que tenía con el hijo de Naruto pero no lo hizo, miró de arriba abajo al rubio y le gustó lo que vio y decidió hacerse el tonto ante Naruto para que no sepa que ya sabía que él era el padre de su hijo y sacaría algo de provecho sobre ese tema-una vez me dijiste sobre la maldición de tu familia y ahora entiendo a lo que te refieres

-tenía entendido que no querías tener hijos

-y nos los quiero-dijo serio Naruto-me obligaron a tener un hijo que no quería, yo quería abortar pero era joven y yo no mandaba en esa decisión y mis abuelos y mi padre decidieron por mi en tenerlo-a Sasuke eso le enfureció-no he sido un buen padre, eso se ha encargado mi padre, pero ahora estoy arrepentido de haberlo dado de lado

-te ayudaré-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad Sasuke

-lo dices en serio?-dijo Naruto sin poder creerse lo dicho por el azabache-haré lo que me digas-Sasuke sonrió en son de victoria esas palabras dichas por el rubio eran la clave

-si haces lo que yo quiera te ayudaré con tu hijo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar ahora el cuerpo del rubio y los labios, Naruto se percató de esa mirada y dio un paso atrás-lo único que te voy a pedir es que seas mío las veces que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera-Naruto comenzó a respirar agitadamente ese trato no le gustaba y recordó en la escuela cuando Sasuke y sus demás amigos que eran los que le golpeaban e insultaban hicieron la apuesta de que que Sasuke se acostara con él para luego humillarlo delante de toda la escuela, y a si pasó de ser, el raro, feo de la escuela al Doncel fácil de la escuela y por ese motivo se fue de ese lugar

-no puedes pedirme eso-dijo Naruto

-si no es eso no te ayudaré-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y el rubio solo lo miró preguntándose el por que, si se había enterado de que Sora era su hijo y se le proponía eso es que no le importaba que muera el niño y eso significaba que no tenía ningún tipo de aprecio hacia él ni antes y menos ahora, cerró los puños con fuerza y se iba a negar a eso pero recordó a sus abuelos y a su padre como le suplicaban días atrás que buscase al padre de Sora y le ayudara, suspiró con desgano y miró los ojos negros que no le dejaron de mirar, iba aceptar, lo iba hacer por Sora por sus abuelos y su padre, se lo debía a ellos

-de acuerdo acepto-susurró Naruto y Sasuke sonrió, el rubio al ver esa sonrisa de victoria recordó lo dicho por la peli rosa de que se verían por la noche y le enfureció pero esa furia se fue al venirle a la mente que desde que estuvo con él a los quince años no estuvo con otro varón no era por que no tenía pretendientes si no por que Naruto no quería estar con nadie por que pensaba que todos los varones buscaban de él sexo para luego burlarse-pero con la condición que no estés con otra persona

-eso significa que sigues sintiendo algo por mi-Naruto frunció el ceño

-s tu estás con otra persona yo también puedo hacerlo-Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños

-de acuerdo, no estaré con nadie ni tu tampoco, y si me entero que estás con otro-se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del rubio-mi venganza hacia ti no será nada agradable-el rubio palideció y Sasuke sonrió por la reacción del rubio

-entonces ese es el trato-dijo Naruto extendiendo la mano, Sasuke la miró y luego miró al rubio al rostro y con un rápido movimiento puso su mano en el cabello rubio y lo atrajo a su rostro para besarlo en los labios con brusquedad, Naruto no se esperó ese acto y cuando sintió los labios del azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego frunció el ceño para apartarlo de él con sus manos y seguidamente le correspondió intentando tener el mismo ritmo que el otro, y supo que Sasuke Uchiha tenía mucha experiencia en ese ámbito cosa que él no

Continuará …..

Nueva historia y no me pude resistir, me vino a la mente y aquí está el primer capítulo, no es preocupéis por el otro fic que lo voy a continuar …. Comentar para saber si os gusta


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hay estaba otra vez en esa circunstancia como cuando empezó hace un mes, como en el pasado pensó y creyó que era un Doncel fácil y como estaba pasando desde hace un mes a si era, un Doncel que se abría de piernas con facilidad ante ese hombre que tenía en estos momentos en cima de él, penetrándolo y besando su cuello, admitía que le gustaba lo que le hacía y que esos sentimientos que creía olvidados habían vuelto, pero él solo le quería para ese acto que estaban realizando en esos momentos, aunque correspondiera en ese acto nunca sería el que iniciara algo a si con esa persona o hacerle ver que quería algo mas con él, sentí como el orgasmo me llegó y el de él también, intenté recuperar mi respiración y sentía su aliento en mi cuello y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, cerré los ojos, estaba cansado quería dormir pero al sentir el miembro duro en mis nalgas supo que habría otra ronda a parte de sus caricias en mi pecho como sus besos en mi espalda y mi cuello, volví a cerrar los ojos y esta vez por que me gustaba lo que me estaba haciendo, sentí como me penetró y comenzó a moverse lentamente, yo solo gemía con un hilo de voz mientras su boca se puso en mi oído mientras lo mordía

-te quiero en cima-su voz estaba llena de lujuria y pasión yo solo accedí a su mandado y comencé a cabalgar, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndome el labio mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura, las subió sobre mi espalda y se puso sentado ayudándome a penetrarme y mordiéndome el hombro con fuerza-eres mío, solo mío-siempre cuando lo hacíamos me lo decía, entre cerré los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y sentí que el orgasmo iba a llegar en cualquier momento, pasé mis manos por su espalda y lo noté que se tensó, no solía tocarle pero cuando lo hacía sentía que no le agradaba y por eso se tensaba, de la rabia ante estos pensamientos incrusté mis uñas en su espalda asta dejarle marca y el orgasmo nos llegó, como siempre él se corrió en mi interior y yo entre nuestros pechos, se tiró hacia atrás junto conmigo y cuando recuperé la respiración normal me quité de ese abrazo y me puse a su lado dándole la espalda, y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se cerraron por el cansancio que tenía

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lo abracé por la cintura apoyando mi cara en su hombro para sentir su olor, supe que se había dormido por su respiración tranquila, nunca sabré el por que deseo tanto a este rubio, cuando era mas joven le llamó la atención y no sabía el por que y ese fue el motivo que puso a todos en la escuela en contra del rubio, aspiró ese aroma del rubio y sin poder evitarlo su amiguito se estaba poniendo duro, sonrió pensando que en ese momento podría penetrarlo pero no lo hizo quería al rubio despierto, que le sintiera con plenitud, le besó en el cuello y cerró los ojos con un solo pensamiento que si no tenía el corazón del rubio tendría su cuerpo

-te amo-susurré antes de caer en un sueño profundo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la mañana y Naruto despertó, miró el lugar e hizo una mueca, se levantó sintiendo un dolor en su parte trasera y se fue al baño a darse un ducha

Cuando Naruto acabó su ducha salió de la habitación, estaba en el apartamento de Sasuke era espacioso pero como hacía siempre que se quedaba que era casi todas las noches se iba para su casa para ponerse otra ropa ya que no tenía en el apartamento del azabache ropa de repuesto, llegó a la puerta de salida y se iba a ir

-quédate a desayunar, Naruto-el rubio escuchó la voz del azabache y se sorprendió, por las mañana no solía estar por que se iba a la empresa o a otro lugar, , miró a Sasuke unos segundos frunciendo el ceño

-tengo cosas que hacer-Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta

-y se puede saber que cosa es tan importante?

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo sin mas Naruto y le dio la espalda para irse

-quédate-ordenó Sasuke

-eso no entra en el trato-el azabache entre cerró los ojos con enfado ya que estaba intentando ser amable

-el trato-susurró de mala gana Sasuke sin ser escuchado por el otro-pues te quedarás por que quiero follarte asta que quedes inconsciente-Naruto lo miró y Sasuke le sonrió con una media sonrisa-eso entra dentro del trato, cierto?-Naruto cerró sus ojos lentamente para luego abrirlos y comenzó a quitarse la ropa

-a que esperas, cuando antes empieces antes acabarás y yo podré irme-Sasuke no dijo nada solo cogió las llaves de su apartamento y se fue de su hogar dando un portazo con enfado, Naruto no entendió el por que de su reacción y se acomodó su ropa, miró la mesa que estaba con el desayuno y una punzada de dolor le vino en el pecho reclamándose el por que no había accedido si solo era desayunar, suspiró fuertemente y se fue del lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasaba rápido, de eso pasó tres meses, Sora estaba en casa algo débil pero estaba en su hogar, se tenía que tomar medicamentos pero estaba bien, a veces tenía sus ataques de tos pero no era igual que cuando lo ingresaron, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos los tenía rojizos pero tenía energías para hacer cosas como ayudar a su abuelo como a Tsunade y Jiraya, cada semana le tenían que hacerle una transfusión de sangre y eso se le notaba, con Naruto las cosas habían cambiado, se comportaba como un padre eso a Sora le extrañó pero le alegró de tener a su padre a su lado preocupándose por él, sobre la enfermedad que tenía le explicaron entre los cuatro adultos de su familia y eso le entristeció, pero había sacado algo bueno de todo eso, había conocido a su otro padre él mismo se lo había dicho, lo veía poco por que por el trabajo le dejaba poco tiempo, pero cuando lo veía una vez a la semana pasaba todo el día con él y había formado un lazo de padre e hijo, Sasuke también le dijo a Sora que su hermano mayor tenía su misma enfermedad y que en cualquier momento se iría, el niño al escuchar eso solo pudo pensar en su situación y en como su familia sufría por culpa de él

La relación entre Sasuke y Naruto seguía igual solo era sexo, se veían todas las noches y por la mañana Naruto se iba sin desayunar, si estaba el azabache por la mañana cuando se iba se despedía por compromiso con un seco adiós y a si era la vida de ellos dos

Ese día Naruto y Sora estaban en su casa sentados en el sofá, el niño quería hablar de algo serio con Naruto, por que cuando lo veía le notaba pálido y demacrado no solo a él sino a sus otros familiares

-papi, quiero decirte algo importante-dijo serio Sora y Naruto lo miró-y espero que tanto tú como los abuelos lo aceptéis por que es mi decisión

-de que se trata-dijo Naruto echándose hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y poniendo su mano en la frente

-no quiero seguir con el tratamiento-dijo con seguridad el niño, Naruto se enderezó y lo miró

-que-dijo desconcertado el rubio-como que no quieres seguir con el tratamiento-dijo esta vez exaltado-no ves que es por tu bien

-para que seguir si cuando pase un tiempo moriré-Naruto abrió los ojos-me agota mentalmente todo, se que no soy una carga para vosotros pero ya conseguí lo que quise-sonrió el niño-te conseguí como padre y también tengo a mi otro padre-a Naruto se le humedeció los ojos-es mi decisión, no quiero seguir con el tratamiento, lo estuve pensando mucho y mi destino es morir, que mas da morir ahora que dentro de unos años y cuando acabe todo esto vosotros dejaréis de sufrir y yo podré descansar, aunque las trasfusiones me hacen bien a veces siento que no voy a salir de eso-el niño miró a su padre que este estaba llorando-yo siempre te he querido mucho, pero mi ciclo a terminado y nadie tiene derecho a cambiar eso, quiero que aceptéis mi decisión-Naruto se levantó para ponerse al frente de su hijo de cuclillas y le abrazó con fuerza

-hablaré con tus abuelos pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero si me niego se por lo terco que eres que vas a ser asta lo imposible para hacer lo que has considerado que para ti es lo correcto-dijo llorando Naruto-te quiero y siempre te quise aunque no lo demostrara

-prométeme que si en un futuro tienes otro hijo lo harás mejor de lo que lo hiciste conmigo

-en mi mente no entra lo de tener otro hijo pero si lo tengo seré el mejor padre-besó los cabellos azabaches-te quiero Sora

-yo también te quiero y gracias por aceptar mi decisión-dijo Sora y Naruto se separó de él levantándose

-voy a mi habitación a descansar-susurró Naruto y Sora solo le miró yéndose hacia su habitación sabiendo que allí al estar solo se descargaría de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Sora agachó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro

Dos días habían pasado de esa conversación, Naruto les dijo a sus abuelos como a su padre la decisión de Sora, los tres pusieron el grito en el cielo asta que al final entre lágrimas aceptaron la decisión del mas pequeño de la familia

En esos dos días Naruto no tuvo contacto con Sasuke y eso era extraño ya que el azabache solía llamarlo para tener sus encuentros, frunció el ceño al pensar que se había cansado de él que era algo contradictorio a lo que solía expresar en presencia del azabache, sonrió falsamente diciéndose que se había librado de ese Uchiha

-Naruto-entró Tsunade a su habitación y el rubio la miró y esta estaba seria y asta triste-tengo que decirte algo que a pasado, me he acabado de enterar

-que ha ocurrido?

-Itachi a muerto-dijo con tristeza Tsunade y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-hoy es el entierro nos vamos a preparar para ir y estar con la familia

-iré-dijo Naruto sabiendo que eso era la causa del por que Sasuke no se había puesto en contacto con él, Tsunade hizo una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación del rubio

Estaban en el cementerio, en la primera fila estaba la familia Uchiha, Mikoto lloraba desconsolada, Fugaku que estaba serio se le notaba tristeza y asta rabia, Sasuke que estaba al lado de su madre estaba serio pero se le notaba que estaba ausente, pero lo que le sorprendió a Naruto era la cercanía de Sakura hacia Sasuke que estaba a su lado y acariciando su espalda y su brazo, el rubio frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a esos dos que de vez en cuando la peli rosa le abrazaba, cuando llegó el momento de dar las condolencias Naruto se acercó y lo hizo, con los padres con una forma cariñosa y con Sasuke fue mas frío ya que la chica de pelo rosa no se apartó de él y cuando miraba al rubio le sonreía triunfante, cuando todos se iban a ir y Naruto se iba a subir al coche una mano le agarró la mano, Naruto miró a la persona que era Sasuke que sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello azabache

-podrías ir conmigo-dijo con dolor en la voz Sasuke, Minato que estaba con Naruto y ver el dolor del azabache iba a decir algo

-claro-dijo Naruto y Minato sonrió por que era lo que le iba a pedir a su hijo ya que Sasuke se veía mal-tenemos que hablar-Naruto miró a su padre-no me esperéis-volvió a mirar al azabache-vamos-los dos se alejaron asta que llegaron al coche del azabache-quieres que conduzca yo?

-será lo mejor, no me siento con ánimos para nada-dijo Sasuke entregándole las llaves y los dos subieron al coche, el trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada

Entraron al apartamento de Sasuke y este se sentó en el sofá como peso muerto

-quieres que te prepare un té?

-no quiero nada-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, el azabache puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, este no dijo nada solo se quedaron en silencio

-quería comentarte ….

-mi hermano era lo mas importante par mi-cortó Sasuke a Naruto-nunca me hice a la idea que iba a morir, eso se sabía desde el momento que nació pero yo no quería aceptarlo, él era mi ejemplo a seguir-Naruto miraba al frente-no puedo hacerme a la idea que ya no está, yo no soy persona sin él, él era mi pilar

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto-se que no es justo que las personas a las que quieres se vallan, yo no conocí a mi madre por que ella murió cuando nací, pero siempre a estado conmigo-separó a Sasuke de él y puso su mano en la zona del corazón-ella está aquí, nunca me ha dejado, aunque no la vea ella me guía para seguir adelante y no hundirme, tu hermano Itachi a que no esté está en tu corazón y te guiará vallas a donde vallas, recuerda siempre que él te quería y que siempre estará a tu lado-tocó Naruto con su mano la zona del corazón del azabache-aquí para que no tropieces con la misma piedra-sonrió Naruto y Sasuke solo lo miraba para luego sonreír

-gracias Naruto-abrazó al rubio con fuerza y el rubio sintió un calorcito en su corazón como cuando era un niño de quince años, Sasuke se separó de él y se miraron a los ojos por breves segundos, esa mirada que le daba Sasuke a Naruto para él era tan sincera y llena de sentimientos que le atraía sin poder evitarlo, su mente se nubló y besó los labios del azabache lentamente que este sorprendido por que Naruto lo besara ya que no lo solía hacer no le correspondió asta que sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponderle de la misma forma posando sus manos en los cabellos rubios acariciándolos suavemente, Naruto puso sus manos en el cuello del azabache y profundizaron el beso que ahora no era lento si no con mas agresividad, se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos y Naruto volvió a besarlo a los labios con decisión y deseo, Sasuke le recostó en el sofá y se posicionó en cima de él tocando su cuerpo por en cima de la ropa, comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente y saboreando esa parte del cuerpo mientras sus manos comenzaron a quitarle ropa, Naruto al sentir la acción del azabache hizo lo mismo

Los dos estaban desnudos y ya no estaban en el sofá si no en el suelo, recorrían el cuerpo del otro con sus manos como con sus bocas, dejaban marcas en él para demostrar a otras personas que esa persona tenía dueño, Sasuke bajó al miembro duro del rubio y lo comenzó a estimular con la boca como si fuese un caramelo, Naruto sonrojado como estaba gemía sin contenerse por el placer que estaba teniendo asta que con un gritó se corrió en la boca del otro

Sasuke se relamió los labios con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del rubio y lo besó en la boca, comenzó acariciar los glúteos del rubio asta que una mano la puso en la boca ajena para introducir tres dedos para que los ensalivara, Naruto comenzó a lamer y meter en su boca los dedos del azabache que este no quitó la mirada de esa imagen tan lujuriosa de Naruto que este estaba sudoroso, sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada, sacó los dedos de la boca del rubio y lo besó en los labios lentamente, mientras se besaban Naruto enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del azabache mientras este comenzó a introducir el primer dedo para preparar la entrada, se separó Sasuke de la boca de Naruto para besar el cuello y el pecho mientras metía el segundo y el tercer dedo en el interior, Naruto solo podía gemir de placer por lo que hacía los dedos del azabache, cuando estuvo preparada la entrada Sasuke sacó sus dedos y se posicionó correctamente entre las piernas del rubio, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso rápido en los labios, Sasuke inmediatamente penetró con una estocada directa en el interior de Naruto y los dos gimieron ante el placer y el dolor por el que estaba abajo, Naruto solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y una lágrima salió de ellos, su boca estaba entre abierta intentando respirar correctamente, Sasuke lo único que hizo fue estimular el miembro del rubio para que se olvidara del dolor

-puedes, moverte-dijo como pudo Naruto y Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente besando los labios ajenos-mas rápido-exigió Naruto y Sasuke le obedeció sin poner ninguna pega abrazándolo y poniendo su rostro en el cuello y de vez en cuando mordiendo la oreja

-te amo, siempre lo he hecho-susurró Sasuke y Naruto al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño y su mente solo le dijo que era mentira que no le creyera por que si de verdad le amaba no le hubiera tratado como una puta en esos meses y en el pasado cuando tenía quince años no le hubiera humillado y golpeado como lo hizo con sus amigos, a parte que estaba seguro que en esos momentos tenía algún tipo de relación con Sakura por lo cercanos que estaban, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar por ser un idiota y enamorarse de esa persona tan hipócrita que es capaz de mentir por conseguir lo que en ese momento quería, sintió como Sasuke le besaba en la cara para quitarle las lágrimas, una parte de él quería rechazarlo pero otra no, pero también sabía que ese iba a ser el último encuentro entre los dos ya que el trato entre ellos se rompió por la decisión que tomó su hijo Sora, medio abrió sus ojos azules sabiendo que en cualquier momento acabarían, unas estocadas mas y Naruto se corrió y Sasuke igual

Los dos estaban tumbados en el suelo desnudos ya con la respiración normal, Naruto se levantó y fue a por su ropa

-puedes tomarte una ducha-dijo Sasuke, el rubio le hizo caso y fue al baño, cuando salió de la ducha rápida Sasuke hizo lo mismo que él, Naruto se sentó en el sofá esperando al azabache que tardó mas de lo que creía, cuando apareció en la sala el azabache se sorprendió que el rubio siguiera en su apartamento ya que no solía quedarse, pero sonrió al creer por haberle dicho lo que siente que se quedó por que le iba a dar una respuesta y que iba a ser que le correspondía sus sentimientos-Naruto sobre …

-tengo que decirte que el trato se rompió-dijo serio Naruto cortando al azabache que este se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el rubio para luego fruncir el ceño

-por que?-dijo Sasuke-aunque debes de saber que si rompes el trato yo no seguiré con mi parte acordada-sonrió con prepotencia el azabache sabiendo que solo decía eso solo para que el rubio accediera ya que en ningún momento iba a dejar de ayudar a su hijo cosa que eso no se lo iba a decir a Naruto

-me da igual-dijo Naruto levantándose de donde estaba sentado-solo quería decirte eso-se dirigió a la puerta- espero que sigas con tu vida con tu amiga Sakura, y espero que no nos volvamos a ver nunca mas, no me agradan las personas tan hipócritas como tú-y sin mas salió del apartamento dejando a Sasuke sin comprender nada de la situación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa donde estaban su padre, sus abuelo y su hijo reunidos

-creía que no ibas a venir-dijo Minato

-cambié de opinión-dijo Naruto-de que hablabais?

-sobre de lo que me comentaste hace dos días-dijo Minato con una sonrisa-y todos estamos de acuerdo a parte que para Sora será lo mejor

-yo pienso lo mismo, papi-dijo Sora con una sonrisa-allí hay mas tranquilidad que en la ciudad-Naruto sonrió a su hijo para luego sin poder evitarlo se tambaleó

-que te sucede Naruto?-dijo Jiraya preocupado y Minato se acercó para agarrar a su hijo

-me maree-dijo Naruto-pero no es nada, debe de ser por el estrés de todo

-debe de ser eso-dijo Jiraya con una pequeña sonrisa y Tsunade solo lo miró seria

-entonces nos vamos para la casa de campo-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-si-dijo feliz Sora-con los animales y con la naturaleza

-nos vamos mañana-dijo Minato-nos sentará a todos muy bien ese nuevo cambio

-pero Sora no se olvidará de tomar sus medicamentos-dijo en modo de regaño Naruto y Sora hizo un puchero

-no dejaré de tomarlos-dijo resignado el niño

-ya que todos estamos de acuerdo nos vamos a dormir para que mañana nos vallamos-dijo Jiraya

-antes llamaré a mi papa-dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-Sora-dijo Naruto y todos le vieron serio-solo dile que nos vamos de vacaciones, no le digas a donde estamos

-a mi me gustaría que me viniera a visitar-dijo Sora sin entender a Naruto que este frunció el ceño-vale no le diré, pero le llamaré todos los días

-solo le llamarás-dijo Naruto

-aunque a mi me hubiera gustado que los dos tuvierais una buena relación-dijo algo triste Sora

-eso no podrá ser-dijo Naruto pero estuvo tentado a decirle a su hijo que su otro padre no era lo que aparentaba ya que si estuvo ayudándolo era por que los dos se estaban acostando por que si no hubiera aceptado el trato que le hizo Sora podría ser que no estuviera con ellos, pero ahora que Sasuke no le iba ayudar por decisión de Sora no sabía cuanto tiempo su hijo iba estar bien como estaba en esos momentos

-bueno, vallamos a dormir-dijo Tsunade-que mañana tenemos un largo viaje

Continuará …

El segundo capítulo y no me tardé tanto, que os aparecido?

Me dio tanta pena matar a mi adorado Itachi, pero tenía que ser a si ya que es el primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha … comentar para saber que os aparecido por fa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto como su familia estaban en el cementerio enterrando a Sora, Naruto aguantaba las lágrimas por la tristeza y la culpabilidad que sentía por la perdida de su hijo varón, allí solo estaban viendo como enterraban a Sora Tsunade, Jiraya, Minato y Naruto, los cuatro estaban tristes y el tiempo no les acompañaba ya que la lluvia caía, Tsunade el día anterior habló con Sasuke diciéndole lo que había pasado con Sora pero ninguno de los cuatro lo vieron en el entierro

Después del entierro Naruto y su familia fueron a su casa de campo y Naruto fue directo a su habitación, desde que habían decidido estar en la casa de campo había pasado dos años, vio como al mes Sora se veía mas deteriorado y su salud recaía rápidamente, al paso de los meses Naruto se culpó por no ser un buen padre y obligar a Sora a seguir con el tratamiento asta que llegó el desenlace de su hijo varón, pero en esos dos años no era lo único que había cambiado en su vida, cuando llegó a la casa de campo al poco tiempo se enteró que estaba embarazado, pero al tener a su hijo que era Doncel seguía pensando que no estaba capacitado para criar a un hijo, intentaba ser un buen padre pero la culpa se lo impedía

Pasó cuatro meses del entierro de Sora y la desgracia volvió a Naruto, sus abuelos como su padre en un viaje que hicieron por los negocios tuvieron un accidente y los tres murieron, eso a Naruto le destrozó, se sumió una un profunda tristeza que hacía que no pudiera cuidar de su propio hijo y tomó la decisión de volver a Konoha

Naruto ya estaba instalado en la casa de Konoha con su hijo, contrató a una chica, Shizune para que cuidara al niño ya que él tenía que seguir con los negocios de su padre, pero ese día había tomado una decisión, cogió en brazos a su hijo y condujo asta la mansión Uchiha ya que ellos no sabían de la existencia del niño

Cuando llegó a la mansión tocó la puerta y una mujer de pelo negro le abrió

-Naruto

-señora Mikoto-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa

-Naruto intentamos ponernos en contacto cuando ocurrió lo de Sora pero no hubo forma, pero a parte de eso Sasuke no nos dijo asta que no pasó unos días

-vengo a pediros disculpas por no avisaros yo mismo pero …

-entiendo, Naruto, deberías de estar destrozado-dijo Mikoto

-he venido a daros una noticia que debía a veros dicho antes-dijo Naruto

-Fugaku no está, pero puedes decirme a mi-la mujer miró al niño con una sonrisa-y este niño?

-es mi hijo y es sobre de quien quería hablar-dijo Naruto apenado

-de que se trata?-dijo Mikoto-pero discúlpame será mejor que hablemos dentro

-no hace falta, lo que la voy a decir será rápido-dijo Naruto y la mujer lo miró atenta-como he dicho él es mi hijo y también de Sasuke-la mujer lo miró sorprendida-se que lo he vuelto hacer, pero como Sasuke y yo no tenemos buena relación pues yo …

-es mi nieto-dijo Mikoto cortando a Naruto

-si-dijo el rubio

-puedo cogerlo?

-claro-sonrió el rubio entregándole el niño a la mujer-es Doncel

-como se llama?

-solo espero que no os moleste por el nombre que decidimos ponerle-la mujer le miró sin entender-se llama Itachi-la mujer al escuchar ese nombre se le humedecieron los ojos

-no me molesta-susurró Mikoto-me alegra que le pongas el nombre de mi hijo mayor-Naruto sonrió y miró al niño

-yo en estos momentos estoy solo y no me siento con fuerza para cuidar a un niño

-que-dijo sin entender Mikoto-como que estás solo?-la mujer se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta por que recordó la muerte del padre y abuelos de Naruto-lo siento Naruto pero no entiendo que quieres decir con que no tienes fuerzas para cuidar a tu hijo

-me gustaría que cuidarais de Itachi durante un tiempo, no será largo, solo será asta que me sienta bien-la mujer solo le miró durante bastante tiempo que ha Naruto le incomodó

-de acuerdo-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa-Sasuke sabe?

-no-dijo Naruto

-deberías de decirle-dijo Mikoto-mejor que seas tú que no sea yo

-lo iba hacer después de hablar contigo-dijo Naruto-vive en el mismo apartamento?

-si-dijo la mujer y miró el reloj-y en estos momentos debe de estar allí-Naruto la sonrió

-entonces te encargo a Itachi-dijo Naruto

-está en buenas manos-el rubio acarició con cariño el cabello azabache y comenzó alejarse, lo que no vio fue la sonrisa de Mikoto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Sasuke, en esos momentos estaba enfrente la puerta y después de suspirar fuertemente tocó, esperó unos minutos asta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pelirosa con una sábana atada en su cuerpo, Naruto solo la miró sorprendido y asta decepcionado, en cambio Sakura que estaba muy cómoda en la cama después de divertirse con Sasuke escuchó la puerta y fue abrir por que el azabache estaba dándose una ducha, pero al abrir la puerta y ver a Naruto frunció el ceño con ira

-pero mira a quien tengo aquí-dijo Sakura falsamente-hacía mucho que no te veía, Naruto

-Sasuke está?

-como ves no lo estábamos pasando muy bien asta que un feo indeseable como tú interrumpió nuestra pasión

-siento haber interrumpido, pero tengo que decirle algo a Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-no entiendo como tienes el coraje de presentarte aquí-el rubio la prestó atención-después de-se acercó al oído del rubio-asesinar a tu hijo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego ponerse triste, Sakura solo sonrió maliciosamente-yo tengo un hijo y le hubiera obligado a que siga con el tratamiento, aunque se le puede esperar de un mal padre que quiso deshacerse de su hijo cuando lo llevaba en su vientre

-Sakura quien ha venido?-Naruto no pudo contestar y no lo iba ha hacer ya que esa voz cortó la conversación que tenía con Sakura, el rubio miró al azabache que tenía el pecho descubierto con unos pantalones negro y una tolla secándose el cabello

-un indeseado, que ha venido a molestar-dijo Sakura

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Naruto y Sasuke al escuchar esa voz dejó la toalla en su cuello para mirar con seriedad al rubio

-lárgate-dijo con enfado Sasuke y Sakura sonrió con victoria, Naruto lo miró-lárgate, Sakura-a la chica al escuchar su nombre se le desvaneció la sonrisa-coge tus cosas y lárgate-la chica miró con odio a Naruto y con enfado entró a la habitación del azabache y vestirse rápidamente y salir del apartamento sin despedirse de Sasuke

-típico de ti despachar de esa manera a tus amantes-dijo Naruto con neutralidad

-a que has venido-dijo Sasuke serio

-solo quería decirte algo-dijo Naruto

-se lo de Sora, me llamó tu abuela cosa que tenías de haberme llamado tú-le reprochó Sasuke

-no tenía ánimos para llamarte-dijo Naruto

-esa es tu maldita excusa-gritó Sasuke-tú consentiste que Sora muriera, eres el peor padre que puede tener un hijo-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo eso que le decía

-tampoco has sido un buen padre-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente

-me has dejado tú-seguía gritando Sasuke-me lo ocultaste durante años, una vez que lo se te largas impidiendo que mi hijo siga con el tratamiento y dejándolo morir, impides que sepa donde has estado

-no se por que me reclamas, no estuviste en su entierro-Sasuke frunció mas el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza-fuiste tú el que quisiste hacer un trato conmigo para ayudarle y cuando el trato se rompió te dio igual Sora

-nunca le iba a dar de lado-dijo Sasuke calmándose un poco-y quien te dice que no estuve en el entierro, estuve allí pero no me dejé ver por que no quería romperte la cara por haber dejado morir a mi hijo, eres un mal padre y te mereces lo que te ha pasado-Naruto cerró sus ojos y unas lágrimas salieron

-se que no soy un buen padre, no hace falta que me lo digas-dijo Naruto intentando quitarse las lágrimas-también se que debí obligar a Sora a que siguiera con el tratamiento pero no lo hice por que soy un mal padre, no puedo cuidarme a mi mismo en estos momentos, siento que no valgo para nada, estoy solo, por eso he ido a la casa de tus padres y se lo he dejado a ellos durante un tiempo, se que voy a salir de esto, necesito ayuda para volver a ser el que era antes, la persona que era cuando tenía quince años, la persona que era antes de haberme involucrado contigo-Sasuke al verlo en ese estado suavizó sus facciones-se que lo he hecho mal con Sora pero no quiero hacerlo con Itachi

-Itachi?-alzó una ceja el azabache

-mi hijo, tiene casi un año y medio-Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño-quiero ser un buen padre para él, me siento tan culpable por lo de Sora que no puedo cuidar de Itachi-Sasuke volvió a suavizar sus facciones al ver como las lágrimas de Naruto no paraban de salir y quiso acercarse-lo he dejado con su abuela para que lo cuide

-con su abuela-susurró Sasuke

-con tu madre-dijo Naruto y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-le puse Itachi por que algo dentro de mi me decía que te lo debía por lo de Sora y por no decirte que estaba embarazado

-lo has dejado con mis padres-dijo Sasuke

-no lo traje por que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar y sinceramente he hecho bien no me hubiera gustado que Itachi viera a tu amante, pareja o lo que sea Sakura

-ella no es nada para mi, es un revolcón fácil, siempre lo ha sido desde que era un adolescente-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke solo quiero que seas un padre para Itachi-dijo Naruto-yo no quiero estar solo para cuidarlo y criarlo-el azabache le notó tan sincero que sonrió y vio la culpabilidad que cargaba el rubio sobre Sora y se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho aunque en verdad no pensaba eso, no le culpaba y sabía lo que era pasar por esa enfermedad gracias a su hermano mayor

-voy a conocerlo-dijo Sasuke entrando a su cuarto rápidamente y saliendo vestido-vienes?

-no-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la sala de la mansión Uchiha con sus padre y con Itachi en brazos

-parece un niño inteligente-dijo Fugaku

-un poco revoltoso pero es cosa de niños-dijo Mikoto

-mi hijo-dijo Sasuke

-y ahora que vamos hacer?-Sasuke miró a su padre-hacer lo que hemos hablado

-de que habéis hablado?-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto ha venido aquí dándonos al niño-dijo Mikoto-y sinceramente yo no me fío de él, no lo veo como padre, a saber que le puede hacer

-Naruto no le va hacer nada-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-directamente no le hará nada pero indirectamente puede hacerle muchas cosas-dijo Mikoto y Fugaku le dio la razón

-Naruto quiere a Itachi y no va a consentir que le pase nada-dijo Sasuke

-la prueba está en Sora-dijo Fugaku

-os tengo que recordar que mi hermano Itachi tampoco quería hacer el tratamiento y que vosotros le obligasteis?

-eso es lo que hace unos padres

-y lo que sufrió-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke hace un tiempo atrás no estabas de acuerdo con lo que hizo Naruto y ahora si?

-por que no recordaba que mi hermano Itachi quería acabar con esa enfermedad lo antes posible

-se acabó Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-tú madre y yo hemos estado hablando y te vas a ir a Estados Unidos con el niño para estar en frente allí de la empresa

-que-dijo Sasuke-yo no quiero irme

-te irás-dijo como orden Fugaku

-nosotros desde aquí nos ocuparemos para que Naruto no reclame al pequeño Itachi y tú decidirás cuando Naruto lo pueda ver

-eso no es justo para Naruto

-él pensó en ti cuando tuvo a Sora?-Sasuke agachó la cabeza-solo le vamos hacer pagar por lo que te hizo, míralo como una pequeña venganza-dijo con una sonrisa de lado Fugaku

-pero no es lo mismo, Naruto sabe que tiene un hijo y yo no lo sabía-dijo Sasuke

-a ti te lo ocultó descaradamente-dijo Mikoto

-es que yo le hice daño, jugué con sus sentimientos

-basta Sasuke se hará como hemos dicho y este niño será un verdadero Uchiha-dijo Fugaku serio y Sasuke no dijo nada mas

-sacaré los billetes de avión para los dos-dijo Mikoto-nosotros iremos muy seguido a visitaros-y los dos mas adultos dejaron solo a Sasuke con el niño

-me odiaras mas de lo que me llegaste a odiar en el pasado-dijo Sasuke- ojala hubiera podido en el pasado haberte dicho mis sentimientos hacia ti, Naruto

Continuará …

Me tardé con esta historia para actualizar pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo que espero que os haya agradado

Se que maté a mucha gente en este capitulo pero es que debe de ser a si

Que os aparecido el anime de mecha Naruto? Como me reído, cuando elimina a Shikamaru y a Shino, que poco ha salido Sasuke pero algo es algo, pero me agradó que saliera mi adorado Itachi, aunque fue genial cuando Naruto nombra a Sasuke y mecha Naruto se vuelve aliado con Naruto aunque todo eso es por el genio de Itachi

Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
